Sieyo Academy
by GreenEyedBandit
Summary: Well amu is a 16 year old that looks like a 9 year old and goes to Sieyo and she meets pervert of principle Ikuto   Shes dorming with him and 3 other teachers and meets strange people on the way while she's waiting for her mom to come get her..xD


I hate this...I hate this...I hate this..I hate this... i kept mumbling

Amu chan Please it's looks like a nice school, i bet when you come home, you'll love it! Mom Smiled

I hate this..I hate this..I hate this..

Were here! mom said happly

Amu chan look! it looks beautiful she said amazed

I was actually kinda inpressed too at how it look, Seiyo Academy eh..mom must of saw me looking amazed at it

She said Amu chan your gonna love it! i just know it!

After she said that i started pouting Momma Why do i have to, you'll get lonley in the U.S

She just smiled and said Amu chan i will be lonley without you there, i want you to come but you can't it's work so just wait tell i come back!

i said Hmmp! and stared the other way

I felt her grin

Mom got out of the car and started walking to my door

and put me on her back as she grabbed my bag

Mommm! put me down i'm 16! i'm not a little kid! -even though eveyone thinks i'm 9-

She laughed and said nope not a chance babygirl! and headed through the gates

Mom stopped and we both were stunned at how pretty everything was "it was magical more beautiful than outside the gates"

Than I heard a girly voice "Hello you must be san, I'm Utah Souma the Secratary

Mom turned around and Smiled warmly at her

"she was so pretty..long Blonde hair and perfect skin and beautiful purple eyes" i stared at her admirely

As she shook moms hand than she stared at me

I blushed

she said babyish

"Aww you must be amu chan, you are so adorable you are just gonna love 4th grade here!

I felt mom trying to hold in a laugh

I glared at Utah and said I'm 16 and i'm junior!

Utah just stared at me than started to laugh

mom joined her

She asks mom laughing "Is she serious She looks so young though!"

I know I know! She's so babyish looking.. mom laughed too

i glared at them, mom put me down

As they calmed down

I said coldly "well we should really be getting me to get classes and my dorm..."

Oh yes yes and your cute uniform! shall we go than" as she walked and we followed

We got in the office building and there were three teachers

"BIGG BROTHER, TADABASE, KUKAI! KUKAII KUKAI!" Utah jumped on the kukai person

I blushed cause they were all perfect looking

the person who caught my attention

was the guy with Blue messy hair and a pair of dark blue mysterious eyes reminded me of a cat

Mom must of saw me staring at him "AMU CHAN! AWWWWW!

I blushed

they all stared at us and Utah started joining in with mom

Amu Chan! Awww her first crush!

Mom and Utah literally started dancing together

I than saw him smirking

I than said coldly " we should really get my stuff Souma"

the three men were started to chuckle

Utah than said oh yes yes! she went up to the blonde haired guy and said something to him and he went out of the room

Utah than said "Amu chan and san this is our principle and chemisrty teacher in 10th grade ", My Older brother! if you didn't notice!

and my husband the gym teacher KUKAI! she than kissed him on the cheek

Utah theres a kid in here he laughed

Utah stared warningly at him

He looked at her questionly

"I'm 16!" i yelled and glared at him deathly

He sweatdropped

"Heh well little kids yell like that" Ikuto smirked

I Said stuttering "Shhuuut uu-pp cat person!

"Hn well see you tomorrow in chemistry Amu chi" he remarked and smiled at my mom and walked in his office

I just stcuk her tounge out at him "I thought _"what an ass"_

Amu chan My plane leaves in 20 mins. i goota leave..tears were spilling out of moms eyes Amu chan i love you more than anything gotta go

She kissed me on the cheek

I said love you too bye mommy" Mom started to cry even more so amu wiped them away and gave her a hug and kiss her on nose and said

Be safe! momma than mom gave her one last parting hug and left

I than turned around to find Kukai and Utah crying "That was so touching and Amu chan was so adorable too"

Than the blonde guy came in with a uniform and papers he looked at the two and looked annoyed at them

He came to me and said sweetly Well Amu chan, here's your uniform and your classes i'll be your Sex Ed teacher this year I'm

oh and there's been problem with the dorms and there's no room left for you so you'll be dorming with me and ikuto and those weird people over there

sence i'm busy right now, i'll ask Ikuto to take you to our dorm

i thought "OMG Comon i'll sleep in a tree than with you guys!"

I just nodded pouting

he looked at me lovingly and said "Awww'' and he blushed when i glared at him he than left

He went through the door and came out with Ikuto

"we meet again sooner than i thought and we'll be living together Amu chii..lets go shall we.." he sounded pervy

I glared at him and said coldly "whatever" and i followed him

**xD Sorry it just dragged on longer than i thought! i'll make it shorter in the next chapter! **

**Review! I'll love you like a hotdog to mustard **

**Ohh shhhhhhuuuuushhhi! what will happen whenn they get to the dorm! **


End file.
